Once in a Lifetime
by serindraxx
Summary: “We could have a little bet. I want to see if Padfoot can do what he says he can. I would bet about fifteen galleons that he can’t.” James comes up with a crazy idea, but when it backfires, what will he do? R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: okay, there is a reason for the rating. But it's not this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Serindraxx**_

_**Warning: um… no warning this chapter, but keep an eye on this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own. Sigh. Wish I did though…**_

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Chapter One: The Bet**

"So James," Sirius Black asked, "What are you planning on doing with Ms. Evans this year? Put a frog in her hair?"

Everyone except James burst into laughter. He just sat there and took it, a surly look on his face. "Oh like you could do better," he snapped, staring out of the window.

"You're right, I could," Sirius snorted. Remus Lupin, one of the boys' friends, laughed at the conversational turn.

"And how would you go about it? Flowers and chocolate?" James asked sarcastically. Sirius hummed contentedly to himself, going through the pile of candy he had just bought. He threw a chocolate frog to Remus, who deftly caught it.

The fourth boy in the compartment, heretofore silent, gave a loud snicker at James' plight.

All four boys, who called themselves the Marauders, were in their last year at Hogwarts, a school of magic. They delighted in causing mayhem at said school and were really well-known.

Sirius Black was known as a 'Ladies Man,' and went through more women at school than any other guy. He had black hair and grey eyes. He was also living with James Potter through till the last summer.

With that said, let's move on to James Potter. As the unofficial leader of the Marauders, he came up with most of the pranks. He also chased after Lily Evans, for most of their time at the school. He was a captain of the Quidditch team starting from fifth year on and also had black hair, which stubbornly refused to stay put. His eyes, framed by glasses, were a shocking shade of hazel and showed off his emotions more than his voice.

Remus Lupin, by contrast, was more of the quiet sort, refusing to go out more than he had to. It could also have more to do with what the boys call his 'furry little problem' and less to do with no interest. He blushed frequently when one of the boys made a torrid comment, causing them to laugh.

And now, with the less liked boy in the group: Peter Pettigrew was more of one to stick with the Marauders because of protection than because of a brotherly bond. Nobody could figure out what he did for the group. He was eternally shy and skittish, and jumped at the oddest things.

"But seriously, how would you go about seducing someone?" James asked, genuinely curious, and just waiting to put his proposal forth (minds out of the gutter).

"Well, for one thing, not the same way you go about it," Sirius said, chuckling. He leaned against the compartment door. Just as he got comfortable, the person three of them least wanted to see came in.

"So, lazing on the job huh Black?" a very stunning redhead smirked, her green eyes laughing at his less than decent position.

He glared up at her. "Oi, I'll have you know, school hasn't started yet. We still have a couple more hours."

She nodded, still laughing. "Oh, Remus, you do know that we are required to go the Prefects' meeting in a few minutes," she said, then looked over at James who was staring moodily out of the window. "Hey, Potter, why are you wearing the badge that Remus got? You should give it back," she said, and he looked at her.

"I'm not wearing Remus's badge," he said, his voice indifferent, but his heart beating a fast tattoo within his chest.

She shook her head in confusion. "No, I'm quite sure that's Remus's badge," she said, annoyance starting to color her tone.

"Actually, Lily, he's right, that's his badge, not mine," Remus answered. Lily stepped back.

"Dumbledore made… Potter Head Boy?" she whispered. She looked from one boy to another, shuddering suddenly.

She stumbled out of the compartment, looking a little punch drunk.

James watched her with interest in his eyes, and then turned back to Sirius. "You were saying?"

"I guess it would be moonlit walks and candlelit dinners," Sirius responded.

"What, that's it?" James asked his voice incredulous. Remus looked up from his book in interest.

Sirius thought for a second. "Yup, that's pretty much it," he answered at last, his brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just thought there would be more to it," James said, shaking his head in surprise.

"Again, I ask 'Why?'" Sirius said. His expression was so confused, it would have been comical.

"Because dear Padfoot, I have come up with an astronomical idea," James responded.

Sirius's expression cleared a little, but he still looked confused.

"So what is this idea, Prongs?" Remus asked, his expression just a little more than eager.

James waited for a heartbeat, and then said dramatically, "We could have a little bet. I want to see if Padfoot can do what he says he can. I would bet about fifteen galleons that he can't."

"I noticed he didn't say anything about himself," Sirius muttered to Remus, his eyes still on James.

Remus nodded. "What about you?" he asked with a strange glint in his eyes. James paused. "What about me?" he asked suspiciously.

"You didn't mention yourself in this bet," Remus clarified, laughing at the horror in James' eyes.

"I declare a bet," Sirius said, coming up with one on the spot. "How about seeing if James can get Lily by the end of the year?"

Remus started saying, "I don't think that's such a good idea," but stopped as James and Sirius shook on it.

"You my friend are going to be fifteen galleons less," Sirius snorted.

James shook his head. "I haven't finished the rules yet. You aren't going to get a girl to fall for you," he said, "it's going to be a guy."

"No way! I'm straight," Sirius protested.

"Then hand over the galleons, man."

"I meant, I guess I'll try it," Sirius said quickly, refusing to part with the few galleons he had.

James nodded. "Then you agree to the terms?" he asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes but agreed. "When do I find out who I'm supposed to seduce?" he asked.

"Tonight," was the reply, "Tonight, right after dinner."

_**A/N: this goes out to all of my reviewers, who, even though they never made a request, love this sort of thing. And it goes to Remuslives23, who I also know loves this sort of thing.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Serindraxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Once in a Lifetime

Chapter Two

"Um, James," Remus said, looking at his watch, "shouldn't you be in that meeting right now?"

James looked up. "Oh damn," he muttered, "you're right. I'm so in trouble."

He got up and hot tailed it out of the compartment, checking to make sure that he had everything he needed to verify his status.

He turned back around just before he closed the compartment. "I don't even know where the Prefects' compartment is," he said, his expression pensive.

Remus chuckled. "It's the last compartment going down toward the conductor," he said, his eyes laughing. James nodded thoughtfully, shutting the door finally.

Sirius watched as his friend left down the hall. "I wonder what this bet of his is about," he muttered, turning his eyes toward the window so that Remus couldn't see his expression. He didn't want Remus to see the excitement in his eyes at the forbidden thoughts running through his mind.

He closed his eyes and found himself thinking of only one boy in particular: one with scars on his face and all along his back and stomach…

Damn James for his devious mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily looked up as the compartment door slid open. "You're late," she snarled, folding her arms across her breasts. James nodded, refusing to meet her eyes, and sat down on the empty seat across from her.

"Okay, now that you are here though," she said, "let's come up with something to do since you missed the Prefects' meeting."

"Sorry," he muttered, not liking her snapping at him, even if he deserved it. She looked at him, wondering if she had heard what she thought she had: James Potter was apologizing.

"Whatever; just don't make a habit of it," she said, breathing with difficulty.

He looked up finally and the look she saw in his eyes made her want to enfold him in her arms. It was almost like a lost child wanting comfort. But James was never what one would call a lost child; he knew what he wanted and went as far as he had to, to get it.

They continued with their own meeting, going over things like schedules and dance lists. Before they knew it, the sun had practically gone down and neither of them was in their robes.

Feeling self-conscious, Lily gathered all of her stuff and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we have all of this covered," she said, sweeping her hand over the compartment. James nodded and stood up as well.

They walked back to their original compartments, the silence following behind them fraught with meaning.

James followed Lily, the thoughts on his mind more than just a crush; his thoughts were filled with passion and more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, will the bet work?" James asked Remus, not sure though that Remus would like the fact that he was the one Sirius was seducing.

Remus shook his hair out of his face, keeping his eyes down so that James couldn't see what was lurking in the back of his mind.

When James looked at him, a worried expression on his face, Remus smiled slightly, trying to avoid the question in its entirety. Nodding his head, he glanced at the sleeping form beside him.

James heaved a sigh of relief, wanting to jump up and whoop. The only thing standing between him and fifteen galleons was one Lily Evans.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily ran her hands through her mussed-up hair, shivering slightly as she kept an eye on the Prefects.

Just as she got ready to hunt down a carriage, James flagged her down. He pointed at himself and Remus, who was trying to get Sirius to follow him. She looked at him for a minute, making up her mind to follow James.

The minute she got into the warm carriage, she gave a huge shiver, wishing she had a thicker robe on.

James tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a jacket that she took gratefully. But as the smell entered her nostrils, she wished she hadn't taken him up on it. The jacket smelled of _him,_ and she didn't like the idea of his scent on her clothes.

When she walked into the castle ten minutes later, she tried to give him the jacket back, but James refused to hear of it. "You need that jacket more than I do," he said, waving off her offer.

She shook her head, but finally gave up on giving the jacket back. He apparently didn't really want it.

Remus gave James a look that she didn't catch, one that clearly said, _"You're whipped."_ He shrugged, grinning, and continued nudging Sirius forward.

The smell of food revived Sirius so that he was nearly howling in frustration as they entered the great hall, where all of the tables were decorated with each House's colors.

"Lily, do you want to sit with us?" Remus asked, wincing slightly at the spectacle that Sirius was making.

Lily shook her head, trying to see if she could find her friends, who usually all sat grouped together at one end of the table. Spotting one of them, she waved over her shoulder at James, who felt his face light up at the gesture.

He turned to look at Remus, saying in a rush, "Did you see that? She _waved_ at me."

"Of course she did mate, why wouldn't she?"

A/N: okay that is the best I can do. I hope you all had a great New Year! Read and review?

Serindraxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Once in a Lifetime**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…

He watched her all through the night, not listening to the banter within his group, and trying to hear every nuance of her words.

She occasionally lifted her head and looked his way, always catching herself at the last minute. His heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome back, to every student in second year or above. Welcome, to those few first years we seem to get every year. This year, as many of you are aware, we have the privilege of having Lily Evans and James Potter as our new Heads. Let's give them a round of applause and then you may begin to eat."

There was the sound of whistles and catcalls as Lily stood up, her face as bright as her hair.

James received no less attention as he stood, but he didn't bow or do any of his usual antics; a fact that Dumbledore noticed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, Prongs, who am I to seduce for this bet of yourn?" Sirius asked, not exactly keeping his voice down.

"What bet?"

James's eyes widened. "There is no bet," he instantly replied, and kicked Sirius under the table.

"That's not what I heard," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

James looked at Remus, imploring him with his eyes to help with the situation.

"Um, he meant 'this bet to dance with someone,'" Remus quickly said. James looked at him, well more like glared really.

"Sirius started the bet," Peter said helpfully. "He bet that James wouldn't be able to get--"

His sentence was quickly stifled, and he was kicked even harder under the table than Sirius had.

"He did what?!?" Lily looked thunderous, and ready to kill.

"It was harmless."

"James didn't take it anyway."

Remus and Sirius talked at the same time, but Lily caught the gist of what was being said. Needless to say, the boys were rotten liars.

She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The light tread of his footsteps seemed ominous in the still night. She spun around, her chest heaving. She hadn't realized that he was following her.

"James! What the hell did you think you were doing?" she snarled, the tension in her body tying her stomach in knots. His aggression was shown by the fury he threw at her and her anger dissipated.

"I wish you wouldn't swear. I was just watching out for you," he answered in a drawl. She looked down in sudden confusion under his angry face, her eyes widening as she took in his robed chest. He was awfully fit, and it did odd things to her breathing. She wanted to feel him against her, nothing but skin on skin…

"Lily?" The softly spoken word made her glance up at him, biting her lip. She tried to push her erotic thoughts out of her head, where she knew they would fester and become an awful mess.

He was looking at her with concern, and though she knew it was wrong, she wanted him that much more, only because, after all the time it took to get him out of her head, it took him only a few days to just stay and wring a few fantasies out of her. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on his chest. He looked at her a moment and then put his hand over it.

"Your hand is cold," he whispered, and she suddenly blushed, thinking of all the incredibly naughty ways he could warm her. Her thoughts wandered, and her blush got worse with every thought.

James watched in speculation as her eyes grew just a little darker and her blush got deeper, his heart accelerating. Just as he decided to let her hand go, she went and did something totally unexpected.

With a sudden snarl, she pressed her chest against his, dragged his head down with her unused hand and gave him a kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. He responded almost instantaneously, pressing his hand into her hair, and tilted his head more to allow her entrance as she wanted.

She pushed him against the wall, holding him captive just he did her. He found her kisses stimulating and erotic. Her eyes fluttered and she stared at him from under thick lashes. He looked at her and found that he was as warm as though he had been in the shower. Of course, what he did in the shower wasn't quite as stimulating as this…

Reason suddenly entered into the equation and they both let each other go.

"We... we shouldn't..." she started to say, feeling as though she had just run five miles in a stretch. He shook his head, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should and we will," he answered, quickly shoving his hand in his hair. "It will just be when we are both ready and not before."

"I hope you know, I'm still mad at you," she said. "That was such a dumb thing to do."

"It looks like I'm gonna have to agree."

A/N: that is the third installment. I hope you review and tell me just how much you like it.

Serindraxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize… I'm just borrowing them.**

**Once in a Lifetime**

"_I hope you know I'm still mad at you."_

"Sirius, I think we should drop the bet," James said, as he walked into the common room later that evening.

The feel of her mouth and body against him was still following him.

"If you drop it, that means I win by default," Sirius said gleefully. Remus looked at James. He could tell that something was bothering the youth.

"What's up Prongs?" he asked. He set the book he had been reading for the tenth time on the couch cushion.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," James said. "I'm just tired is all." James then quickly climbed into his bed, before Remus could question him further.

Remus nodded his head, not saying anything, and went back to his book. He would drag the problem out later.

* * *

Lily grabbed her favorite chair, by the fire. In her arms she carried Pride and Prejudice, something she read whenever her thoughts were in turmoil.

As she began the book, her mind wandered away from the dialogue. Eventually she gave up on reading anything for awhile, and just sat staring into the fireplace.

She pressed her fingertip to her mouth, still feeling the tingling aftereffects of James' kisses.

"So Lily, what's on your mind?"

When she turned around at the male voice, Remus came into view. He held up the book in his hand, like it was supposed to explain his entrance.

She stared hard at the coverless book, (_probably Potter's and Black's fault,_ she surmised later) and looked up at Remus's smiling face.

"May I sit with you?" he asked, gesturing to the empty couch. She nodded, mute, and he was quick to take her up on it.

"James has been distant lately," he began. "Ever since he started working with you actually; and no matter how much I ask, he won't talk. Even Sirius can't, and let me tell you, that's quite a feat."

Lily refused to look at him, not quite sure how to respond to Remus's gentle questioning. "I overheard you guys talking in the great hall a couple of hours ago, something about a bet?" She was fishing and Remus knew it.

He gazed into the fire, not responding for a few minutes.

"Oh I see," she said, sighing, and listening to the crackle of the flames. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm okay with that. I just wanted a little more information than what I had."

"Sirius bet James that he couldn't get you to dance with him by the end of the year," Remus answered, finally, tearing his eyes from the burning logs and looking right at Lily. "James didn't really want to take it though."

_There,_ he thought, _it may be the truth but she doesn't really need to know._

"That's all?" she asked doubtfully, knowing of the Marauders' reputation as mischief makers.

Remus nodded, and she let out a sigh. Leaning her head back on the couch, she stared at the crimson ceiling above her. "It really isn't that harmless," she mused, considering the 'bet'.

"Well, I came down to find out how you were holding up, so I guess I'm saying goodnight now." Remus stood up, stretching his back a bit. Ruffling her hair, he moved toward the stairs.

Before he could get away, Lily stood up and grabbed his arm. When he looked back, she quickly pecked him on the cheek, and whispered, "Thanks Remus. It's been awhile since anyone asked me how I was."

He nodded his head slightly. "Well, goodnight then, Lily."

"Good night, Remus."

* * *

When Remus entered the boys' dorm, Sirius was waiting up, James and Peter having gone to bed a few hours before.

"So? How did she seem to you?" Sirius asked, as soon as Remus had sat down.

He shrugged. "She wanted more information on that bet that you so cleverly let slip," he responded. "I had to think of something so that she wouldn't get mad."

"What'd you tell her?" Sirius asked, bouncing on his bed, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"You bet James that he couldn't get Lily to dance with him by the end of the year."

"But that's boring," Sirius moaned. "I would much rather they fucked than danced."

Remus flinched at the crude word. Before he could rebuke Sirius on his language, however, Sirius said thoughtfully, "Maybe they could fuck on the dance-floor."

"Pads, there's no way I'd fuck Lily on something as crude as a dance-floor. She deserves much better than that." James was sitting on his bed, wearing his glasses, and listening to every word Remus said.

"Jamesy! I thought you had gone to sleep," Sirius said, looking at his best friend.

"Nope, not a chance, Pads, old pal."

Remus watched this exchange in amusement. He wasn't going to bother about the language. He was too tired to really care, anyway.

A/N: I'M BACK!! After what felt like years for this update too, probably. I hope you liked it, please review!

Serindraxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize in this fic. They all have their proper owners…**

**Once in a Lifetime**

"Oh James," Sirius whispered, in a fair imitation of Lily's voice. "Are you going to get up _yet_? It's almost time for class."

James was wide awake in an instant. "I slept in?" he asked, panicking slightly. "Oh damn, the professor's going to kill me. It's the first day too." He reached for his glasses and began digging through his baggage to find clean clothes.

Remus looked over disapproving at Sirius, who was sniggering from James' reaction. "James, it's too early for school. Have you even looked outside?"

James's head shot up. "Too early?" he repeated dumbly, sitting on his bed.

"Yes, too early. We haven't even had breakfast yet. So you can either go back to sleep or join us." Remus smiled as James, still slightly anxious that this was a prank, shook his head and got up.

"I'm coming."

* * *

When Lily came down the stairs later that morning, she was surprised to see Potter, of all people, studying before class.

She was about to walk past him, but he caught her eye. "Lily! Did you want this spot? Here I can move." And before she could tell him that she was fine, he got up and moved to the opposite side of the room.

_Well, that was weird,_ she thought, looking unsurely at the couch.

Across the room, James was on the verge of seriously injuring himself with his book. "That was so dumb," he mumbled, quickly picking up the sentence where he had left off on his book.

"James, why're you sitting over here? I would have thought you'd sit with Lily." Sirius sat next to him, distracting James from his book again.

"Nah, I don't think she would want me to disturb her. Besides, I have stuff of my own to do." He lifted his book as proof.

"You're _studying? _And on the first day back?" The incredulous tone in Sirius's voice made James smile.

Lily looked up from her book. _James was studying? And he even let her have his spot?_ Something had to be wrong here. Was she dreaming?

She pinched herself. Nope, she was definitely awake.

She caught Remus's eyes, trying to figure out how to ask him what was going on. _Has hell finally frozen over?  
_

He smiled reassuringly, and continued reading. But on the inside, he was crying out in pain. How did James always end up with everything?

* * *

In their first class of the morning, James was torn between his normal seat and the empty seat by Lily, which was usually occupied by Snape.

Remus watched his friend's dilemma in amusement, hoping against hope that he _would_ sit with Lily.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, please grab a seat so that we can begin class," the crisp tones of Professor McGonagall could be heard.

James started. "Sorry Professor," he mumbled, and quickly chose the first seat closest to him, which just happened to be Sirius. Remus moaned under his breath, and grabbed the seat next to Peter.

"Now that Potter has found a seat, I would like to begin class. As many of you are aware, you will be studying for what we call NEWTs this year. I would like to see all of you get the highest amount you possibly can. You have no idea how many students have gone through my class and received only one or two. Several of you have the potential to go far beyond the standards I have set for you. Please do not prove me wrong," and as she said this, she looked over at James and Sirius, the latter of whom was laughing quietly under his breath. James elbowed him in the side, and she continued.

"And as you are in a more advanced class, we are no longer covering the basics. Several of you seem to be of the opinion that you do not need to study anything I give you and you can still breeze right through. That's not going to work this year. And with that said, let us begin."

By the end of class, James and Sirius were so loaded down with work that they had to use their free period just to lessen the load.

* * *

"Well I did warn you," Remus said smugly later that night, as the two boys complained.

"You hardly have anything." Sirius began to pout, then realized that he still didn't know who he was supposed to seduce.

Turning to James, he opened his mouth to form the question, but a slip of paper caught his attention.

_Sirius,_ it read, _don't ask me any questions about the you-know-what until we get to our dorm. The students do have ears you know. James_

Just as he finished reading the letter, it was snatched from his hand by a very curious Lily Evans.

"Darn," she said, handing the letter back. "I was hoping it would enlighten me on this 'bet' of yours. Guess I'll have to find another way to learn more about it."

Remus, nose hidden behind his book, started chuckling. But Sirius put it down to some incredibly witty comment from said object, and let it go.

"Good luck on that, Evans," he said. "We're all pretty close-lipped around here."

"Yeah, I was aware; but I think I found the chink in your armor. Well, goodnight," she said and with a flick of her hair, she was gone.

Sirius watched her go with a disgruntled look on his face. Chink, huh? _Have to see to that,_ he thought, going back to his pile of work for the week. And he'd take care of the problem soon. He didn't have much choice.

A/N: well, here's chapter five… sorry it took a while. But enjoy!

Serindraxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize here. All that I own is what Lily wrote…**

**Warning: contains some course language and slight mention of sex. **

**Once in a Lifetime**

A few weeks after school started, Lily was studying in the library, or at least that's what she told herself she was doing.

In actual fact, she was writing. And not just any writing; she was writing about sexual fantasy.

Her mind kept going back to the night they got back to school, and James had pushed her against the wall. Wanting something like that again, she let her frustration out on paper.

She looked up at the sound of her name being called softly from one of the rows of books.

As the voice grew more urgent, Lily sighed and closed her notebook, careful to cover it up by some loose parchment lying on the table. Standing up, she stretched and headed after the voice.

Meanwhile, under James's invisibility cloak, Sirius quickly shoved the parchment aside and grabbed the first thing his eyes found.

And as Lily was preoccupied by her friends Sirius took off.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, Sirius didn't have any classes. Deciding to find out what he had captured from Lily Evans, he flipped it open to a random page. What he read made a smile form on his face.

_James has to read this,_ he thought. Closing the book he quietly entered the boys' dormitories.

James and Remus were in the middle of a chess match, and James was losing.

"Remus," he whined, "how do you manage it? You're not even paying attention to the board and you steal my knight."

Remus smiled, his nose still stuck in a book.

"Guys," Sirius said, holding the notebook up. "This is Miss Lily Evans's erotica notebook. You wouldn't believe what she's written already."

James glanced over at him, and just as quickly turned back to the chess board. Sirius felt his face fall. "James, don't you even want to read it?"

"'Course I do," James replied, absorbed in his game. "I just don't think I have to steal her stuff in order to find out what she's thinking or fantasizing about."

Remus looked up from his book, interested in this conversation.

"Fine, I'll just go return the notebook," Sirius said, knowing that James's curiosity would eventually get the better of him.

But James disappointed him. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he said, focusing on his next move.

* * *

When Lily entered the common room, in utter dejection, her notebook sat right on the couch, and since it was a Saturday, no one had noticed it.

James sat on the bottom step of the boys' dormitories. As Lily entered, her eyes landed first on the notebook and then on him.

"W-where did you find this?" she asked, nervous because she knew him. But he just shrugged.

"I didn't find it," he said softly, wistfully. She could tell that he was telling the truth and that it really hurt him.

She joined him on the step, carrying her notebook in her hands. Sighing, she opened the notebook and read an entry out loud. "_The feeling of his hands on hers, his breath on her face, made her heart skip a beat. She wanted him; she wanted to feel him everywhere. He kissed down her neck, which was stretched out elegantly for his pleasure. _'_You are so beautiful,' he murmured, nicking her skin lovingly. She wished that he would love her totally, without restraints. But she knew it was impossible. He just wanted her for the warmth of her body."_

She closed the notebook briefly, letting her feelings wash over her. But when she felt his hands on her shoulders, she gasped.

"You're crying; why?" he asked, touching a finger to her cheek in wonder. But she shook her head.

"No talking," she whispered, running her mouth over his in a move meant to silence him.

It worked; he closed his eyes, and she let his hands touch her face so that he could control the movements she made.

Her moan touched him, and he continued to love her in the only way he could.

Eventually, they moved over to the couch, and he let his fingers run over her curves. She arched into his hand, letting out a sigh.

"Lily," he whispered in wonder, as her pleasure became his. "I love you."

She let the words wash over her, sending a shockwave through her body.

Her hands flowed up his side, running over his chest as they continued to kiss for what seemed like years.

"'_He just wanted her for the warmth of her body. She wanted him for so much more._ _Her body knew exactly how to respond as he held her against the wall. When he touched her at her most sensitive regions, fireworks erupted behind her eyes. Tugging down her panties and shorts, he ran his fingers through her slick heat, and she arched madly in his embrace._' You know, Remus, this seems almost as though she's trying to live her fantasies." The obnoxious voice of Sirius Black broke through the steam of their kiss, and Lily gasped, shoving James off her.

Remus was looking sick at what his friend had just done, and James looked livid. She looked over at him, and a shiver ran through her body.

"James, ah, thanks for finding my notebook. I, ah, just remembered something I needed to do." She clambered off the couch and plucked her notebook out of Sirius's fingers.

As she left the common room, James rounded on his friend. "What the fucking hell was that for? You didn't need to read the damn notebook."

Sirius pulled a blank look onto his face, trying to quell the malicious pleasure he got out of ruining his friend's chances.

"There wasn't any reason, Prongs. But you were in a public area. Anyone could have walked in on that." He shrugged.

But James wasn't listening. He had taken off out of the common room as soon as Sirius had started speaking.

A/N: here is chapter six of Once in a Lifetime. I hope that you enjoy the update!

Serindraxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Warning: mention of self-love. If this bothers you, turn away. You have been warned.**

_Disclaimer: this is not mine. All credit for the characters and setting goes to J.K. Rowling and her associates. I'm just playing with them._

Shaking slightly from the force of her desire, Lily stopped in the middle of a corridor she knew had a secret passage.

Before she had the time to come up with a response to the requirements, James came running down the empty corridor.

"Lily, are you okay? I didn't even think about the consequences of what could have happened in there." He ran his hand over her long hair, calming her almost instantly.

When he looked at the corridor they were blatantly standing in, he started pacing quickly back and forth.

After his third turn, a door appeared. Opening the door swiftly, he gestured for her to go first. When they were both in the room, he clicked the lock.

From her nerveless fingers he plucked the notebook, and after giving her a questioning look, flipped the book open.

As he read the first entry, his eyes darkened slightly. She felt her heart beat quicken. As she looked around the empty little room, she wished that a chair would appear.

The chair did appear, but it wasn't the kind she was expecting. A beanie chair appeared under her bottom, and she fell with a gasp.

Her panties were wet from their recent passion play, and she found herself slipping her finger inside.

As her fingers got slick, she slid them over her sensitive area, and her body writhed from wont of relief.

As she moaned, James looked up. "James," she whispered, having forgotten that he was in the room.

Glancing back at the notebook in his hands, his eyes fell upon yet another fantasy.

_She wished that he could just see her, her and no one else. She wished that he would love her, but she knew that wasn't possible. _

He found a spot on the floor and just watched her. That was all that he could do.

88888888888888888888

Meanwhile, back at the common-room, Sirius was in shock. His best friend had yelled at him, over a fucking girl. _Bros before hoes,_ he thought bitterly, _well, this is a fucking mess._

Remus was looking at him worriedly, wondering how he was going to react, knowing the short fuse that Sirius had. He knew that the bet was part of Sirius's problem, but he was thankful that Sirius still didn't know Remus was part of James' deal.

He started as the sound of a fist hitting the wall entered his ears. When he looked over at Sirius, the youth had slid down the wall, nursing his cracked knuckles. Remus sighed.

"Let me see, Padfoot," he said gently, taking out his wand, and casting a spell to heal the wound.

Sirius looked at his best friend, and Remus saw the pain that Sirius had tried so hard to conceal. The grey of his eyes was darker than normal, and his bottom lip was trembling. Sirius never cried, so to see him this close to breaking down, Remus was more worried than ever.

If this bet went in James' favor, things were never going to be the same.

888888888888888888888

Severus Snape found himself sitting on his bed, staring at the only picture he still had of her. The picture had been taken before either one of them had ever entered Hogwarts, before the fateful day that cost Severus the only real friend he'd ever had.

He tasted salt on his tongue, and quickly lifted his hand to wipe away the telltale weakness. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, not about her. Even now, he knew that promise was impossible. He would cry every night before going to sleep. It was his only solace in this place anymore.

He picked up the picture, fingered the frame, one that he himself had made at the age of ten, so that he would have her with him always. He stared at the picture, memorized her face.

Then he threw the picture, frame and all, at the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces, just like his heart.

8888888888888888888888

They were lying on the floor, resting next to each other. She was sweaty, but she was asleep. James sighed, knowing that they would have to move eventually. He hadn't done anything to her, just sat and watched the whole time.

He picked up the journal sitting on the floor next to him, careful not to jostle Lily in her sleeping position. He flipped through the pages, occasionally reading, but mainly he was thinking.

What was it about Lily that kept him coming back? Was it because of her temper? The questions bugged him, but there was nothing that he could really do to answer them.

He didn't know, but he was willing to find out.

88888888888888888888888

The sound of the dormitory door opening had Remus looking up. He had been reading but when he saw James' tired face, he put the book down. "Where were you?" he asked, knowing that James would tell him eventually.

James shook his head, sitting down on the bed and rubbing his eyes. "I was with Lily," he sighed, lying back on the pillows and going to sleep.

Remus let him sleep, knowing that morning was coming sooner than the youth would be ready to handle.

_A/N: okay I'M BACK! I've been busy, and thankfully this chapter was partly written. Enjoy the update and let me know what you think!_

_Serindraxx _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that you recognize. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

_Warning: um, nothing to report. Just enjoy the update._

**Once in a Lifetime**

Waking up on her own, the first thing Lily noticed was that her journal had been placed right next to her. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked around the room in interest. She knew just by the sounds she was hearing that she was on her own.

"Did last night really happen?" she asked herself, grabbing her discarded cloak, glad that she was at least dressed.

Opening the door quietly, she looked both ways, making sure that she really was by herself. As she made her way down the abandoned corridor, a shiver worked its way up her spine. A sign she knew she should heed.

But as she turned around, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream.

8888888888888888888888888888

Severus Snape knew what he was doing was a bad idea, but he couldn't stand not warning her. She needed to know that she was in trouble.

"Shh," he said, speaking quietly next to her ear. "It's just me." He said it in the hopes that she would stop struggling, but his wishes were dashed.

She tugged his hand away from her mouth and spoke quietly but furiously to him. "How dare you trap me like this? You know how I feel about you and yet you decide to pull this. Let me go!" she said the last word while digging her nails into his arm. He yelped and dropped his arms from around her, furious but reigning it in.

She stalked off, hoping that he was going to get the hint and leave, but he just continued to follow behind her, muttering furiously under his breath.

Just as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he reached her, and tugged at her arm, the closest thing to him.

"I'm not done with you," he said, snapping as she pulled free. She turned around to face him.

"I'm done with you. I have been since fifth year. Why can't you take a hint? You aren't my keeper; you never have been. If I'm in trouble," and she smiled as he flinched back, "I can handle it on my own. Go help your _friends _to help you with whatever you wanted me for. I'm sure that they would be happy to oblige."

She turned around, faced the Gryffindor Tower portrait, said the password, and crawled through, leaving a very red-faced Severus Snape behind, still holding his arm where she had dug her nails in.

8888888888

Remus looked up as he heard the slam of the common room entrance, wondering what was going on. He and Lily were the only ones up, but then they usually were. She looked frustrated and upset, and Remus thought he knew why.

"Lily, what's going on?" he asked, patting a spot next to him on the couch and closing his book (but not without bookmarking the page).

She looked at him, having only just realized that he was awake. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and she sat down next to him, closing her eyes as tears flooded her sight.

"I wish he would take a hint," she whispered, the pain she was feeling flowing through her words, leaving Remus in no doubt what was on her mind.

Remus wasn't sure how to respond, but he was glad he didn't really have to. Lily just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't ask her stupid questions. Remus knew her well enough to understand that, and he respected it.

She eventually looked up, her eyes a little red, but nothing Remus hadn't seen before. She turned her head and looked at him with her head propped on her right hand. "Thanks for listening, Remus, and for letting me cry. I'm actually feeling a little better now," she said, and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, then got up.

He watched her leave, his hand stealing up to rest against his cheek, where he could still feel her lips; almost as though she were still there.

And he let his head drop, knowing that he couldn't have her, that she would always be James's, much as he tried to fight it; but also still knowing that he was in love with her.

8888888888888

The school day started up, leaving Lily with an empty feeling in her chest as she stared over at Severus's head, still wishing that things could have gone differently.

James was watching her, doodling while the teacher droned on. He already understood what it was they were learning, not surprisingly.

Remus poked him, trying to get his attention. James looked over at him, only to realize that everyone in the class was watching him.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you achieved the highest marks in this class, but do please pay attention," Professor McGonagall snapped, "Or else I shall be forced to deduct points from my own House." She turned back to the demonstration, ignoring the whispering and giggling.

James dropped his head, exhausted. What was it about Lily that did this to him? He thought about her constantly. She had become the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing at night.

For years, Sirius would jokingly say that James had OSD (Obsessive Stalker Disorder) and maybe he was right.

He really needed to get over her, because she was obviously never going to love him. She was never going to trust him, either.

_A/N: okay, here's my update. I hope that you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out?_

_Serindraxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling…**

**Once in a Lifetime**

As Halloween drew closer, Lily's emotions grew more on edge. James didn't help much, but then, had she really expected him to?

She shook her head to clear it, closing her eyes against the constant chattering of her dorm mates. The girls were in their dormitory, supposedly getting ready for bed, but in fact were talking about boys.

"Ooh, I wish I could have been there, Alice! Did he really kiss you?"

"Was it romantic?"

Alice laughed, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "Yes, he did kiss me, and it _was_ romantic. It just makes me sad that he didn't ask me last year…"

The conversation continued, but Lily tuned it out, looking critically over her essay for the next morning. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. It was going to be a long 7th year…

888

"Hey Jamesy, old pal, how's that bet of yours coming along?" Sirius asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

Remus looked over at him in disgust, thinking how much of a dog Sirius really was. Sirius looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

James, for his part, was ignoring Sirius's question. It had been the same for the last month. James really didn't want to even continue the bet, deeming it beneath him.

Only the thought of possibly losing his precarious relationship with Lily kept him going.

Running his hand through his hair, he passed his essay over to Remus so that he could get some last minutes changes added to it. Sirius was still shocked that James was even doing the work assigned them.

"You turned in that essay, and even got a _smile_ out of her?" he'd asked, after the first week of term.

James turned his head and stared out the dorm window, where rain was spattering the panes.

"James, earth to James, you can come in for a landing!" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of James's face.

"I don't think that we're going to be playing Quidditch tomorrow," James said absently, closing his eyes and running his hands over them tiredly.

"_What_? No _Quidditch_! Are you fucking kidding me?" Sirius shouted, "How can there be no Quidditch? We need Quidditch!"

Remus looked up from James's essay, his eyes narrowing. "Sirius, you know how I feel about your language," he said, putting the essay down, and clapping his hands together.

James, caught between two of his best mates, decided that he needed a shower, and left them alone. Well, _maybe_ they were alone…

888

Little Peter Pettigrew, left to his own devices, found that he rather liked the freedom he gained when he was Wormtail. No one was yelling at him about his abysmal magical talent. He didn't need to rely on anyone to help him.

"Well, what have we here? A little rat has come to visit us," said a sneering voice, and Wormtail squeaked in fright as he was picked up by his tail.

He found himself staring into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her laughter set Wormtail's teeth on edge, but he really wasn't able to do anything.

"A rat, huh? Can I play with it?" said a voice that Peter couldn't recognize. Bellatrix turned her head, so that Peter couldn't see her.

"No, I think he may be useful to our Master… Right, Peter?"

Peter squeaked, struggling to get free, but it was no use.

He had no choice but to go along with them.

888

Lily got up, and then fell back, feeling disoriented. "No," she whispered, "I can't get sick _now. _I have too many things that I need to do."

Alice looked over at her, when she heard the thump. "Lily, are you okay? You don't really look good."

Lily had her hand in front of her face. "I think I'm going to get sick," she whispered, and raced for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, after hanging out in the bathroom, she came out and told her friends that she was heading to the hospital wing, so that she could take care of the bug.

When Madam Pomfrey saw her, she clucked in disapproval. "Miss Evans, you aren't the only one today to visit me," she said. "Come with me."

Lily followed meekly, wanting to done with her sickness as soon as she could. But when she saw who else had come down with it, she stopped in her tracks. "James?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick, what does it look like?" James asked, miserable.

"Sorry, it's just a shock to see you in the hospital wing. You hardly ever get sick."

"I know, and that's why this is killing me." He leaned over the bucket sitting on the bed next to him.

"Miss Evans, if you would, please," Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to the bed next to James.

Lily did as she was told, and was given a bucket as well.

Then Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion and that was the end of the discussion.

888

Lily and James were let out of the hospital wing a couple of days later, fit to wrestle with Halloween.

They were still not sure what they wanted to do for the holiday, except that James wanted to create an elaborate Haunted House. Lily shook her head at that one, but she smiled all the same.

As the day drew closer, James and Sirius became hyper at every scent wafting from the kitchens.

Remus and Lily looked at each other and smiled, not sure what to do about the two big kids they had for friends.

"Do they do this every Halloween?" Lily asked curiously one evening, while she and Remus played Exploding Snap.

"Pretty much. James is a lot more hyper than usual though," Remus replied, just before his cards exploded.

"Hmm," Lily said, dropping her cards, and grabbing her books off the desk.

"I think it has something to do with you," Remus said quietly, packing his cards away, and also grabbing his books.

"I highly doubt that, Rems," Lily said, rolling her eyes. But inside she knew that he was right.

"Aww, you guys are going to bed, already?" Sirius whined, forgetting about the chess match that he was in the middle of with James.

"Checkmate," James said proudly. Sirius promptly forgot about his friends as he double checked the game.

"No way, that wasn't fair. I wasn't paying attention."

Lily smiled as she climbed up to her dorm. Halloween was going to be eventful.

**A/N: Updated! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please be nice and leave a review on your way out?**

**Serindraxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling…**

_**Warning: um, can't think of anything worth mentioning, so just enjoy the chapter…**_

**Once in a Lifetime**

Halloween morning dawned bright and cold. Lily woke up and decided that she wasn't ready to get out of bed. She curled into a ball and stared at the picture sitting on her little table, the only one she had kept of Severus.

Even remembering what he had done to her, she hadn't been able to burn the picture. It helped to remind her that Severus really had been one of her best friends.

Eventually she deemed that it was warm enough to climb out of bed. Since it was the weekend, she didn't have to worry about getting ready for classes. Pulling her robe on, she quietly opened the door, letting it slam shut behind her.

As she padded down the stairs, the sound of a page turning startled her. She quickly poked her head around.

James looked up as though he had sensed someone staring at him. Lily continued walking down the stairs, though she was a little self-conscious.

"Hey, Lils," he said, putting his book down. "Why don't you join me?"

She wanted to shake her head, but the warmth from the fire changed her mind.

"What were you reading?" she asked, curiously, as she pulled her legs underneath her body.

James showed her the book. It was a little ratty, as though it had been gnawed at. "It's one of Remus' books. I just thought I would give it a try, so that I can say that I've read it. I have to say though, it's rather boring," he said, placing the book back on the couch.

Lily giggled. "Shakespeare isn't exactly easy to read," she finally said, when she had calmed down.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well," he said.

All of a sudden, Lily wanted to be the one running her hands through his hair. She wanted to swat his away, and take over. Shaking the irrational feeling off, she stared into the grate, as the flames licked along the wood.

"Lily?"

She looked up, the question evident in her eyes. James put his hand along her face, and she breathed in a sudden breath.

She looked into his eyes, conviction steeling her thoughts. She placed her hand on his neck, and dragged his mouth against hers.

His surprise evident in the way he stilled, he closed his eyes and kissed her the way she needed to be kissed.

Falling backward on the full-length couch, Lily wrapped both of her hands around his neck. James lifted up for a second, long enough for both of them to drag in a breath, and looked down at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered, letting one of his hands run through her hair.

She blushed.

She closed her eyes, and ran one hand through his hair, loving the way it slid under her fingers. He wrapped one hand around hers, and leaned down again, letting her feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Lily," he whispered, "Look at me." She opened her eyes and let them run over his features.

His eyes were serious, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You do know that I love you, right?" he asked, his lips tickling hers as they moved. She nodded, her arms tightening around his neck.

A sigh tumbled out just before his lips plundered hers again. This was where she wanted to be, just being held in his arms.

888

Sirius woke up, suddenly and groggily. He wasn't sure what it was, but a chill ran up his spine. Looking over at James' bed, he groaned. It was empty.

_What happened to the sleeping in?_ he wondered, climbing out of bed, and throwing a shirt over his chest and boxer shorts.

The warmth that used to be present in the dorm was gone, filling its place the chill that hung around in October.

Flinging the door open, Sirius bounded down the stairs, where he ran into Remus, who glared at him and made a shushing motion with his hands.

Poking his head around the corner, Sirius saw why.

"Damn it, at this rate, Prongs is gonna win," Sirius grumbled under his breath, "and he keeps neglecting to tell me who _I'm_ supposed to seduce."

Remus coughed, and Sirius looked at him.

"Um, Padfoot, I know who you're supposed to seduce; and James isn't neglecting to tell you, he left it to me," Remus said, shivering slightly. Sirius kept staring at him and Remus knew that his cheeks were reddening.

"Well, out with it, Moony, who'm I supposed to seduce?" Sirius asked impatiently, turning around to face him.

Remus looked down. "You are supposed to seduce me, Pads. James told me that it was up to me to tell you."

Sirius let out a quick breath.

"And you chose _now_ to tell me?" he asked, incredulous. Remus's blush grew deeper, and he became flustered.

"I don't think _now_ is really even the time to discuss it Pads," he said finally when he found his voice again.

"Why not? Why is now not a good time?"

Remus pointed down, and Sirius glanced to the spot that Remus was talking about.

"Um, maybe you're right," he said, and walked away, as though Remus had burned him.

888

Lily opened her eyes a couple of minutes later, loving the way her body seemed to fit against James.

James lifted his head as she stirred. "You okay?" he asked, lifting his body a little so that she could squirm free.

She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. "You know, there's a Hogsmeade trip today," she said, sitting up on the couch and straightening her clothes out.

"I was aware of that, but I hadn't intended on going today," James replied. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But, if you wanted to go with me, I suppose I would."

Lily wanted desperately to roll her eyes. Her attraction to him was blatantly obvious, but he was refusing to take the bait.

"No it's not really necessary," she said coolly, grabbing her worn book that lay forgotten on the floor, and heading toward the girls' staircase, leaving a dumbstruck James Potter behind.

When she was hidden from view, she let the tears slide down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

He didn't need to know what he did to her; it wasn't going to change anything.

888

When James entered his dorm room, his mind was whirring. What had he done to cause Lily to clam up?

Remus looked up from his book, and watched as James threw himself on his bed. "What happened to you?" Remus asked, closing his book.

James closed his eyes and placed his hand over his forehead. "I think I screwed up my friendship with Lily," he said hoarsely.

Remus stopped what he was doing. "Did you tell her about your bet?" he asked. James shook his head. "Well, what _did_ you do?"

James shrugged. "I don't know; I just have this feeling."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. He picked his book back up and then put it down. "I told Pads about the details of the bet."

James turned over and looked at him, deliberately pulling his glasses down so that he looked like Dumbledore. "It took you long enough. It's been, what, two _months_? He should have learned about it the minute I discussed it with you."

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I know… I don't think he's too happy with me at the moment." He pointed to the adjoining bathroom. "He's been in there most of the morning."

"Of course he's not, I wouldn't be either." James got up and left the room, closing the door on a concerned Remus. He leaned against the door, and took shallow breaths, trying to calm his breathing.

He wasn't ready to admit it yet, but giving up on Lily had been the hardest decision he'd ever made… and he couldn't even comfort her.

**A/N: okay, I know it's not much longer than my other chapters, but hey, it's a little longer. I hope that you enjoyed the update, leave a review on your way out?**

**Serindraxx**


End file.
